Heaters may come in the form of space heaters, fireplace inserts, wall heaters, or the like. These heaters utilize a combustible fuel such as natural use (NG) or liquid petroleum (LP). Because each of these fuels is released at different pressures, the heater is usually designed to operate on one fuel or the other.
Recently, heaters have been designed which may operate on both natural gas or liquid petroleum. These heaters require that the user “set up” the device for each of the two fuels in different manners, such as utilizing different gas regulators and nozzles to achieve the different pressures associated with each gas. The requirement that the system be set up differently for each gas in not only tedious, but also increases the possibility that one may set up the system in the wrong manner with potentially disastrous consequences.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a dual fuel heater which may quickly and easily be converted from on gas type set-up to another. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.